Ninjago Season 11: Electric
note: I don't know march of the oni well so don't expect this to be perfect and please don't blame me in the comments 1 episode wiki per day pls don't ruin comment if you like this btw episode 97 coming soon # the darkness comes Lloyd comes to his father at jail Lloyd talks to garmadon about how he said about how the oni come garmadon begs Lloyd to free him but Lloyd rejects then we come to where cole zane and pixal go to the harbord where they get the bounty then we get to jay practicing to kai to ask nya about his yang then nya comes and they go the mural of the seasons we see some scenes of the ninja remembering the past season when master wu talks about balance then the firstbourne comes crashing faith comes out of the first born hand telling wu the darkness has come wu then tells the ninja she gave faith a tea then master wu tells what faith said to the ninja about how it grew and the people who touched it froze like statues then the ninja go to this book and master wu shows a picture of the omega the bringer of doom the ninja then go to the bounty then we see the oni free from the realm crystal then we get to the police station were the phones are ringing off the hook! then the police come to the part where we see a few people get froze then we see a group of people running from the oni the police soon get cornered but then the ninja come and the police climb on the bounty the ninja try to stop the oni with there powers but it goes through the oni then while the ninja are climbing on the ropes the oni grab cole he gets pulled then Lloyd jumps and cuts the oni thing then they go up the rope then while the ninja go on the bounty and save more people then Lloyd tells them he knows someone that could help them the ninja go to the jail and free garmadon episode 96 the story starts off where garmadon starts and makes the bounty fall. the ninja zane pulls that lever then the ninja talk about how lord garmadon is taking over there ship soon garmadon talks to ninja about how the only way to destroy the oni is to destroy the realm crystal. but Lloyd tells him he is coming as well.while the ninja prepare for Lloyd and garmadon to go into the darkness when garmadon starts a conflict then garmadon gets his powers and jumps into the darkness while Lloyd followed him. soon Lloyd and garmadon see cyrus borg but garmadon says they don't have times for that pixal gets upset. soon Lloyd and garmadon battle the oni. soon the ninja get a message by the ngtv news. pixal goes to free Lloyd and garmadon while the ninja go to free the people. soon the ninja see the realm crystal but the Omega comes and pins garmadon and Lloyd to the wall. he tells them he is the bringer of doom. then that's were the episodes ends episode 97 __NEWSECTIONLINK__